Baby to Samurai, whats next?
by Ravage16
Summary: she was chosen as a baby to me his body guard, what happens when shes the only one he can handle?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everybody, just wanted to tell you that at the end of each chapter, I'm going to start a short truth or dare game, and because this is M-rated, any and I mean ANY dares are allowed, same with the truths, so have fun!

Amu: and Kisshu from TMM won't intrude on the starters, _does a mini happy dance._ Yippy!

Yoru: Kacy does not own Shugo Chara and will hide from flames, she will not wright again Nyaa~!

Me: so Enjoy the story ^.^

-XXX-

(Amu's birth)

"I agree Aruto, our son will become the perfect younger brother to your Ikuto," uttered a man with black birds eyes and dark skin. "but if it's a girl, we'll put her up for adoption, whether my wife Hilda likes it or not." he glances back to the window where the spoken was lying on a bed, going under a C-section.

"You have been an amazing friend and partner but, I can not believe you would send a young, and hoped for child to the orphanage just because she was not the gender you wanted. By the way, good bye." The man with almost black hair, holds up a gun straight to the others face, his beady eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I'm Sorry Aruto! Please do not kill me! I just wanted your son to be happy! I~Ack! bu... why..." his eyes go dull as his mouth floods with blood, his body, seeming as if it was slow motion, falling backwards, till doctors walk away, knowing that Aruto was a man, not to be messed with.

"How is the child? Is it a boy, or a girl?" he walks in, as if nothing happened, a small smile dancing on his lips. Hilda, the mother of the child looks up at Aruto, a sad smile on hers.

"It is a girl." the baby in her arms looked so small, her pink hair so thin it looked white. The little fingers curled into fist, as the man slides his finger into her hand, the tiny finger wrapped around it, in a baby-death grip. He picked her up and walked out, leaving the mother of a dead husband behind to cry alone.

He walked outside, the tiny child wrapped in a red blanket. He wasn't about to let a child he spent money on, be sent to an orphanage for no reason. He got in a black limousine and drove to a old samurai house, (looks like this' .com/photos/yoichi_/533088777/ ) he gave the child to a young couple, who proudly took her.

"Midori Hinamori, Tsumugu Hinamori, I want you to train her to fight. I want her to help guard my son Ikuto when they both grow older." as he speaks a young boy, about the age of 4 walks out behind the couple and runs to hug Aruto.

"Yes Lord Aruto, we understand." the couple utters, looking at the child in the blanket.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Ikuto." the child turned around and saw the pink blanket. He ran over to it as the couple bent over for him to see. The baby opened her eyes and the boy gasped. He saw something new.

"Gold eyes... wow! I wanna hold her! I wanna! I wanna!" he gave the puppy pout and the baby smiled, when he saw that smile he said the only baby word he still new... "Am yu~!"

"Amu?" whispered his father. The boy looked up at him and smiled. "Ikuto, you want to name her Amu?"

"Yup! Amu!" he looked back at the golden eyed baby, unknowing he will not see her again for 13 years. "Amu..."

"Ikuto, come on, its time to go." Aruto shouted ans he got back into the car. The boy followed, hoping to see the baby again, soon.

(6 years later- Amu)

A little girl with bright pink is seen kicking a banana down... with her bare shin. she then moves to her elbows and knees, hitting with the bone. She's been doing this for 2 years now.

"Amu! come inside for lunch!" (just to clear things up a bit, they live in a small town in Asia, close to their house is a lake/river and a farm, and a large amount of bamboo and bananas grow close to then, shielding the house from onlookers.)

"Yes mother!" she uses one more kick as the tree falls down, then runs inside. She pulls off her small leather slippers with the wood heal and pulls on soft leather soles with fluffy sides, then runs to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom! Whats to eat?" sits down on the chair looking at her 3 month pregnant mother. She fixes her pink/white mini kimono and smiles at her mom, thinking she was born from her the exact same way. (look like this: . )

"Here hunny," she hands Amu a plate filled with steak, macaroni, and a filled baked potato. "eat up, I have something to tell you."

"What would that be mom?" she cuts a corner out of the steak and pops it into her mouth, chewing tastefully.

"We have been training you to be a samurai, in other words, you already have a master, you will need to trust him with your life and risk your life too keep his alive. Do not build a relationship with him, do not fall in love with him. Only guard him and protect him, got it?" she looks at Amu with serious eyes, knowing she will have to press the training harder, both in training her to become a woman, and a samurai.

"Mother?" her plate is clean, sparkling even, no stains on her teeth or lips either. "Are you going to send me away?"

"No! Your going to stay here till you turn 14, then your going with him. Is that understood? You need to be as strong as possible, you will continue training until you're married and he will have a new body guard, an older one, understood?"

the girl gulps, confused and scared. All she understood was the fact she had to train harder then ever and then be sent away to a complete stranger. "Y-yes mother, but why?"

her mom sighs, knowing what she has to do. "Your real father died while you were being born, and your mother didn't want you anymore, so Aruto adopted you and decided you would grow up to be a great body guard for his son when he grows up. He gave you to us to raise and train. Please don't be mad. Its for the best, his business is the richest and the most powerful in the world. That's why he needs a body guard for his son. I'm sorry.." she lied about her parents and the way she was found, but the mother knew she had to.

"Yes mother... I understand, I will be the strongest samurai ever then, and protect him with my life!" she then began 7 more years of difficult training, always growing harder each day.

(Ikuto side)

"Father," asked the 10 year old, his hair growing almost as dark as his hair. "Will I ever go to school? I hate being home schooled." he questioned, finishing a high school level report about drugs. "Its boring and I want to meet people, why don't you just lend me one of your guards? I hate this!" he tosses the paper to his new teacher, the other quit form being unable to teach him anymore. He walks to his bedroom and jumps on the bed, grabbing his universal game remote and plays NASCAR. "Who was that baby again anyway? I forget what her name was. What does she look like again? All I can remember are those big golden eyes."

he gets up, frustrated, and runs to the gym, (yes, there is a gym in there house, a BIG one with a pool that's indoor/outdoor) and changes into his kitty face trunks and jumps into the water, causing a huge splash. "I need to see her again." (remember, he last saw her when he was 4, and its 6 years later. He wont see her again for another 7 years, duh he will forget what her name is)

Suddenly there's another splash and he looks up to see a black panther cub. "Hey Yoru! I haven't seen you all day!" he swims to the cub and they play around in the water, just as his stepmother walks in. "Ikuto, another suitor is here, she is adorable! Why don't you come and meet her?"

"Mother, I'm only 10 and your already trying to get me married. I don't care if my father did marry you, you will never be my mother and I will never marry people who you pick."

"Fine, we will see who will grow up alone and poor then. Good by, Ikuto." he gave her the finger behind her back and went back to play with Yoru, he will live like that for 7 more years, training and learning what ever he wants, ignoring his new mother every 3 months. (his father remarries a lot and he usually remarries ever few months, he says he wants something new encase your wondering)

(Ikuto's and Amu's first day in high school, 7 years later {they do not know each other yet})

[Amu]

"Mother, why did we move to America, and why do I have to go to a private school?" she complained, her bright pink hair now with black tips and steaks swerve around her while putting on the uniform. (same one from the anime) "Wish me luck!" she runs out the door to meet up with the bus.

[Ikuto]

His bus stops sharply, forcing him to wake up from his cat-nap. He looks out the window to see a old house and he turns to the girl sitting behind him, she was sneaking a picture while he was sleeping. "Why did we stop?" she giggles and looks to the door just as a girl walks in, her eyes closed as she sits in the first seat.

"I heard shes the new girl, just moved here from Japan, they say she's a samurai or something, I think she just wants to draw attention." she frowns at the girl, thinking how freaky pink hair is.

"Hmm... its ok Utau, your my biggest fan remember?" he whispers seductively, fingering her chin. "She is just a new girl, what can she do?" he tries hard not to crack up as she tries to kiss him.

"I am your biggest fan Ikuto, I always will be..." just then the pink head gets a phone call, Ikuto, with his cat hearing, hears his dad from her phone, but all he heard was the word love, samurai, and life.

[Amu]

"~Remember! You can not 'love' Ikuto. You area 'Samurai' trained by the finest, and you are only to guard him with your 'life'.~ Yes Aruto, I know, I was trained for this, it is what my life was created for. ~good girl, I knew I did a good job, bye.~ Bye." hangs up and sighs drasticly just as a cat-man creeps behind her and pokes her waist.

"So your a love samurai for life?" she jumps out of the seat and her gold eyes open wide.

"Wha~! No, I'm a samurai guard for life and not allowed to love!" she yells just as the bus pulls up to the school and a crowd of fans run to the bus. He sees her gold eyes and takes a step back, thinking for a sec.

[Ikuto]

He walks out of the bus and starts kissing the girls, where a few faint, "Hey, been waiting for me?" the girl walks out after seeing the whole thing and gives him the death glare. He then whispers to himself. "Can't be her..."

"I don't know who you think you are, hell, I don't even know you! But I can tell one thing, your nothing but a sex craving play boy, bye." she walks to the school, completely ignoring him.

"Heh, a sex craved playboy? Maybe..." he leaves the fan girls and walks inside just as she utters to herself.

"I can't believe they trained me for 13 years just to guard some person I don't even know... I hate my life..." she walks off. Still uttering."

"So... that is the baby? She could be talking about someone else.. but, 13 years of training..." he walks away, thinking of what his father told him just before he walked after her.

{flash back}

"If you can find Amu and bring her here before the end of today, we will no longer force suitors on you, deal?" Aruto told his son.

"Who's Amu? That sounds like baby talk..." Ikuto yelled back, slipping on his shoes.

"You should know, You were the one who named her. She was the baby with gold eyes." he told Ikuto, walking over to him.

"Gold eyes?" he walks out the door as the bus pulls up, leaving his father behind

{end of flash back}

"Hmm, might as well skip school then," he runs after her and grabs her wrist. "So your Amu?"

"What the Fuck? Are you a stalker or something?" she yelled at him, he smirked and leans over her shoulder.

"Wanna know a secret?" he whispers, seductively. 

She gulps and whispers back "What secret?" he nibbles on her ear and whispers husky, not expecting her to smell so good.

"I'm Ikuto," he pulls back to see her gasp and blush, her mouth slightly open and her golden eyes staring at him, he fell into those eyes as he grabs her hand and walks outside, dragging her behind him. Trying to figure out a way to sneak inside his own house, a trained, and deadly, samurai.

-XXX-

Me: what do you think? I was planing to making this a one shot... I fail at one shots -.-

Amu: is he going to rape me?

Me: maybe . .

Ikuto: that is if you don't resist .

Me: Review PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Amu: don't forget! Wee need your truth and dares, Kacy has no intention of making them up!

Me: DATS RIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Too many people like me at school!

Karen: she means too many people are crushing on her then she can deal with.

Amu: and by too many, its about 5 to 7 at the moment.

Me: and I don't even want people liking me like that!

Karen: this is a new Shugo Chara story Kacy does not own. If she did, lets just say it would include rape and bondage...

Amu: so lets NOT go!

Ikuto: aww ur so mean Amu, Please Read people!

Me: and don't forget about the truth and dare!

Karen: speaking of which, thank you hawkflight7 for requesting a dare, and it will happen!

-XXX-

He drags her more then half way there when a police stops him and questions him about the girl he's dragging. Of coarse, him being Ikuto, all he did was pull out his ID and asked to borrow the Police car. The police stared in surprised and jumped into the drivers seat, letting Ikuto and the girl sit where ever Ikuto wanted; aka, him shot gun and her in his lap. She was 13 after all and he was 17. the police drove to Ikuto's house for was seemed like 3 seconds when he stopped, let them out and drove away. In the girls head only one thing made sense... the master she was trained to guard, just kidnapped her. He dragged her through the door, and into 2 mammoth sized males with black suits and guns. They terrified her, she tried pulling away and one of them started laughing. Ikuto, being Ikuto, just wrapped his hand around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Your running away from your master? Your not much of a samurai..." he smirked as she turn back around and ran at them, she jumped over their heads and landed smoothly behind them, unsheathing her backwards blade sword. She gave them a quick knock with the sword only to see them pull out a gun.

"Little bitch! We'll teach you to mess with us!" she went wide eyed as the gun fired, but felt nothing but a needle prick her, she looked where they fired to see a tranquillizer in my side. "Heh, you thought we would kill you? Why would we kill a 10,000,000 dollar worth samurai?" she looked up, her sight going black to see a huge black cat leaning over her, getting ready to pick her up and Ikuto smirking, proud of what he saw. Her head spun as she fell back, seeing nothing but utter blackness.

"Good job you too, now go back to guarding, I have work to do." Yoru, now a full grown black leopard, easily picked Amu up and carried her to Ikuto's room, where he laid her on his bed and curled up on the bed that belonged to Ikuto's last stepmother, who he chased out cause she kept pestering his master to marry to a rich idiot.

Ikuto sat on the Yoru's and watched the sleeping samurai, he wasn't disappointed that she failed the fight with the guards, because by the looks of it, she was only 13, they were around 28. She stood a pretty good fight with them, even tho her training probably wasn't as good as his either, but the simple fact that she called him a sex crazing playboy still played in his head. He couldn't help but wonder why she didn't like him. All the girls fall in love with him, so why wont she?

Amu suddenly started stirring and whimpered a little, he body not used to the softness Ikuto's bed gave her. He walked over to her and started stroking her hair, a dark thought popping into his head.

"Amu, your master has a request." he watched her rise out of the bed and replied reluctantly.

"What is it?" she looked at him in a blur, her body still under the side effects of the tranquillizer. She sways a little, and rubbed her eyes, he on the other hand, phoned his dad immediately. "where am I?"

"Amu, your in my room, your master's, and I want you to say yes to everything I say. Understood?" she looked up at him just as Aruto stormed in with a perverted grin on his face.

"My son! My son has finally chosen a girl, but wait, who is she Ikuto?" just then the new person looked at the young samurai and a spark triggered in his eyes. "Ahh, hello again young Amu, I haven't seen you sense you were born!" he hugged the young child, she hugged back confused.

"You're.. Aruto, right? The person who adopted me?" he nodded and pulled away.

"That's right, and you my dear, will live where ever and how ever Ikuto wishes, you belong to him now!" both Amu and Ikuto gasped but he was quicker to recover and realize what his father was doing.

"What? They said I'm a body guard, not a slave? I'm positive other people would die to become that perverts slave! He kisses other people in the school yard!" just then a pair of twins walked in, long purple hair laid flat on their back, the only way you could tell them apart was one wore make up and the other did not. The girl wore a maid dress and the boy was a butler, their names were Nade and Nagi.

"Hello there Amu," Nagi said. "welcome to your new home, Aruto has a new job for you." Nade finished. They smiled sweetly but she could see the evil glint in their eyes. Nade walked over to Ikuto and whispered in his ear as Nagi walked over to Amu and lifted her up.

"Wha- whats the job?" Amu uttered, startled by the fact Nagi was dragging her out of the room,

"To be in the right dress, your Ikuto's samurai, not school girl." she drags her down a long spiral of stairs till she lets her go in front of a black door with silver chains draped around it. Nagi pulls out a strange key and unlocks the door, pushing her inside then relocked the door.

"Hey! Let me out!" she bangs on the door till a cold breath wisps around her neck. She turns around face to face with the leopard from earlier, he licks her face then her collar bone.

"Amu, I'm not going let you finish your training. If I did you would be put in harm." she turned her head and looked up to see Aruto, he smiled, but the evil glint was there to. He walked over to her and lifted her chin, staring into her eyes. "Instead you will be something much much different." he leaned in closer, but suddenly drew back as violin music swept through the room. She felt the music fill her soul as she fell to her knees. The music forcing her into slumber.

"Father," the music stopped as soon as she fell asleep and Ikuto walked in. "you will not touch her. I know you have been hungry for an innocents soul's blood for a long time, but she is mine, I will protect her, and kill you if I have to. It's your fault anyway, dumping your last vampire girl friend, she got mad and bit us both last year." he glared at his father as he picked her up and carried her back up to his room, where he laid her on his bed.

"I wont let any harm come to you, but with you being a samurai, this will be difficult..." he sighed and took another breath of her sent. He had completely forgot about her to the point of her eyes. Her bright golden eyes were the only thing he remembered. He pulled away before he got too tempted and laid beside her on the bed, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly, falling into a light sleep. "I guess my chances of school are over, now that I've claimed someone." he took one last deep breath of her sent and fell deep asleep, Amu cradled in his arms.

-XXX-

Me: ok! Time for truth or dare! well, we only have one dare

Amu: and its from hawkflight7! whats your dare hawkflight7?

Hawkflight7: Oooh can I dare Tadase to jump off a cliff while kissing Yaya?

Ikuto: hmm, I like this one, the chiby prince jumps off a cliff...

Me: AWSOME DARE! yes!

Kisshu: can I help in the dares at lest?

Me: sure Kisshu (Kisshu/Kish from Tokyo Mew Mew)

Kisshu: Yes! Pushes *Tadase and Yaya to the sharp rock cliff over shark infested waters*

Amu: NOOOOOOO! Tadase! *runs after him till he starts making out with Yaya* …

Kisshu: you act just like Ichigo Amu...

Ikuto: who is Ichigo?

Kisshu: she is mine! She has cute pink hair with chocolate brown eyes, shes my Koneko-chan!

Ikuto: shes a neko too?

Me: can we PLEASE get back to the dare? *Forces Tadase and Yaya off the cliff making out, falling into the water with a huge splash* chu chu chu~ *hears screaming* well? How was that? I had to push him off tho...

Ikuto: review a dare saying me and Amu have to make out!

Me: REVIEW PEOPLE! GIME ME MEH DARES!


End file.
